More Than A Dream
by TleKung
Summary: Ash Ketchum Known as "The Chosen One" Is going on for an adventure with mew by his side. (DREAMSHIPPING) (RATED:M) (FIRST FICTION)
1. Chapter 1 : A Surprise

**Author: Hi Guys! Author here. Welcome to My first chapter of my first fiction called "More than a Dream" an-** **Mew: Hiiiii Guuuuys !!!!!!!!!!** **Author: *fell off the chair* Ah! Mew! I told you to knock the door!** **Mew: I'm sorry.** **Author: Anyway. Hope you enjoy**!

Key:

"Hi"-Speech

'Hi'-Thought

 _"Hi"_ \- Telepathy

 **"Hi"** -Pokéspeech

"Hi"- Talk through Aura

beep*- Action

 _ **Disclamer : I Don't Own Pokemon**_

 **Chapter 1 "A Surprise"**

Ash woke up to find a beeping alarm clock

beep beep beep be-*

"Uh,What time is it?" Ash asked and take a quick glampse at the clock

"Oh god I'm going to be late!!" Ash screamed cause it's already 10:15 am

When he turns his face back he meets with a little cat-like pokémon with cute pink ears and body with a big green eyes. Ash shock because he knows what pokemon it is. It is -

"MEW!!!" Ash screamed but not loud enough to disturb anyone

 _"Hi"_ Mew said using telepathy

"Telepathy Huh. But Why are you here anyway?" The Chosen One asked

 _"Cause I w~~ a tr~nr"_ Mew speak shyly and quietly

"What? I Can't hear you."

" _Cause I want a trainer!!"_ Mew speak loudly

"Why? and If I'm your trainer that mean I have to catch you. How about tree of beginning?" Ash curiously Asked

 _"Cause Arceus said that your the Chosen One and I see your personality fit me so I Choose You and Tree of beginning don't worry Mewtwo take care of it"_ Mew answered with a serious tone

"Ok. Fine I capture You" Ash said

 _"Yeah!!!"_ Mew reply cheerfully. As soon as that Ash get a pokeball and throw at Mew it moving once~twice~third and ding! Mew now be owned by trainer Ash Ketchum. Ash throw a Pokeball down and released Mew

"How does it feel being capture?" Ash asked

 _"It feels weird but fine. Let's go Master"_ Mew cutely said

"Master? What do you mean? Just call me Ash OK?" Ash reply

"Sure Ash!" Mew said and giggled

Both of them got out of the room and start their journey!

 **Author: Anddddd Done!**

 **Mew: Boo! Really Short!**

 **Author: Calm down! This is still first chapter. make sure to favorite this story if you want leave reply down below! I'm TleKung. peace out!!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Old Friend

**Author:HI GUYS I'm Author and Mew is joining us here**

 **Mew:HII**

 **Author:So about the plot it's place after the battle frontier**

 **Mew:Everything Ready?**

 **Author:Light?**

 **Mew:Check!**

 **Author:Popcorn?**

 **Mew:Check!**

 **Author:A Unicorn doll? Why was this even on the list?**

 **Mew:Don't mind it. Check!**

 **Author:Fine. Roll the story!**

Key:

"Hi"-Speech

'Hi'-Thought

 _"Hi"_ \- Telepathy

 **"Hi"** -Pokéspeech

"Hi"- Talk through Aura

*beep*- Action

 _ **Disclamer : I**_ _ **Don't**_ _ **Own Pokemon**_

 **Chapter 2 Old Friend**

Ash and mew went down stair

"MOM! I going on adventure." Ash said

"OK. Honey, OMG! IS THAT A MEW" Delia loudly said

"Mom. Don't let anybody know this secret, shhhhh" Ash spoke

"OK... at the beginning, please.." Delia calm herself down

Ash tell the story.

"and that's how we met." Ash finished his sentence, while Mew nodded

"OK, Breakfast ready." Delia said and went to the kitchen

"Let's go Eat Breakfast!" Mew said and pulling Ash sleeve

"OK, Let's Go" Ash said after eating breakfast and went out for an adventure and Mew following him

"You get in the Pokeball first, OK?" Ash asked Mew

"OK!" Mew reply while got in to it Pokeball and Ash continue to walk

"He's grown a lot" Delia said sobbing a bit

Ash and Mew went to Prof. Oaks Lab and find...

"So, We meet again,Right Ashy-boy" Ash first rival 'Gary' said

"No battling here remember" said

"Professor! May I have switch my Goodra for my Infernape, Please" Ash said

"Of course, Ash!" said while grabbing Goodra's Pokeball And switch it with Infernape's Pokeball

"Thanks" Ash thanks and go out for an adventure

"We'll meet again soon, Ashy-boy!" Gary said

"He's never change" Oak said to himself...

 **Author: And Done!**

 **Mew:Interesting! , But still very short**

 **Author:I don't have much time OK?**

 **Mew: Fine!**

 **Author: Make sure to favorite this story if you wants I'm TleKung, Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Hunt For Legendary

**Author:Hi Guys! , It's me, Author. and today *looking left to right* I can't find Mew. So It's all on me,I guess? So, The story take place in Kanto , Sorry for not mention it in the last chapter . And the last two chapter were in 3rd POV. But this is in Ash POV. but anyway, Let's jump in**!

Key:

"Hi"-Speech

'Hi'-Thought

" _Hi_ "- Telepathy

 **"Hi"** -Pokéspeech

"Hi"- Talk through Aura

beep*- Action

(In The Room) - Places

 **Disclamer : I Don't Own Pokemon**

Chapter 3 A Hunt For Legendary

I went to the Pokemon Center and look what

I find

"Hi Ash!" The Water-type Gym Leader 'Misty' Said

"Hi Misty" I said

"So, What your here for" Misty said

"I want to go on for an adventure , So I want to have a place to sleep in" I said

"Can I Go With you?" Misty said

I sweat drop cause she gonna know about Mew but I reply "Fine"

"Yeah!" Misty speak cheerfully

 **Misty POV**

"Yeah!" I said with a cheerfully

'I'm going to make him, mine' I thought as I followed in to the PC

 **Ash POV**

"Hi, I'm Nurse Joy,May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked

"May I have a room, Please?" I said

"Of course, Your room is 264, The far right one" Nurse Joy tell the direction and give us the key.

"Thanks!" Both of us reply and go to our room

(In The Room)

 _"Ash? Should we trust this girl?"_ Mew telephaticly asked

 _"Yeah! She can handle the secret"_ I reply

"Misty?" I said while unpacked my stuff

"Yes?" Misty asked

"I have a secret, and you can't tell anybody about this. Is that Ok?" I Asked sweat-dropping

"OK! Just tell me" Misty said

I grab out Mew's Pokeball and throw it on the ground

"IS THAT A MEW?" Misty said

"Yes! just calm down" I said

"OK, Where and how you caught it?" Misty asked

I tell the story and Mew nodded along

"OK. I will keep the secret on my own, I promise not to tell anyone about you having a Mew"

 _"Thanks"_ Mew said

"You can talk?" Misty asked

"Telephaty, But can you really talk?" I said turning my head toward Mew

Mew thinks a bit then tap us on the head

 **"OK!** **Much better"** Mew said

"How did you do that?" I asked

 **"Well, I make both of you understand Pokespeech, try it!"** Mew reply

I grab Infernape's Pokeball and throw it

 **"Hi, Master"** Infernape said

"Call me, Ash" Ash said

 **"Wait** **You Can Understand Me?, And why is there a Mew"** Infernape asked

"Long story short. I met Mew I caught her and she make us understand Pokemon" I answered

 **"Well, That's make sense"** Infernape said and went back to it Pokeball

 **3rd POV**

"Let's have some rest" Ash said and jump into the bed and Mew got cuddled with Ash and driffed to sleep while Misty followed behind

The three were sleeping...

6:05 am and Ash woke up

"Woah!" Ash surprised because he not really a morning person and he looked down to find Mew

'She so cute when she sleeping' Ash thought in his mind suddenly Misty woke up

 **Ash POV**

"Morning, Ash *yawn*" Misty said

"Hi" I reply back

"So, Ash what kind of adventure would you like to go on" Misty asked

I thought for a second and answered

"I guess it would be a legendary hunt" I said after thinking

"Really? Interesting!" Misty said and Mew got up and sat on my lap

 **"Hi Ash"** Mew said

"Hi" I reply with a little blush but noone see it though

"Let's get going, shall we?" I said and went straight for the bathroom

 _Time passed_

 **"What Legendary would you caught first Ash?"**

Mew asked

"Wait, You know about it? ,anyways I already have you so I think I start from Kanto, Let's say Articuno I guess?" I said

 **"Sound cool!"** Mew said

"Ok go in your Pokeball" I said

 **"No! I have a better solution, I can go vanish"**

Mew said and went vanish

"Cool!" I said and continue walking

and The Legendary Hunt has begun.

 **Author: Alright. A slightly longer chapter ( I Think ) I added a new system It's called "WordCounter" I'll leave it at the end of the chapter from now on. anyway favorite this story if you wanted to. I'm TleKung, Peace out!**

 **WordCounter : ****753**


End file.
